Test
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Sasuke wraca do wioski przez dziwne sny o Naruto. Przecież to nie jest normalne mieć mokre sny o przyjacielu! Naruto jako Rokudaime musi podjąć właściwą decyzję dla dobra wioski. Ale jak wybrać między wioską, a Sasuke? Jest sposób - test, który sprawdzi intencje Sasuke, Tylko co się dzieję jak test przeradza się tragedię? Yaoi, sasunaru, cytryna
1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie! Oto nowa wersja "Krwawych gwiazd"! Lepiej napisana i ciekawsza. Mam taką cichą nadzieję, że ta Wam się spodoba. Fabuła będzie taka sama jaką chciałam wdrożyć w "Kwawych gwiazdach", ale, jak mówiłam, będzie o wiele, wiele ciekawsza. Czekam na pierwsze recenzje!

Charlotte~~

Uchiha Sasuke. To nazwisko mówi wiele, ale dla większości społeczeństwa oznacza zbiegłego ninja klasy S, poszukiwanego przez wszystkie kraje z Pięciu Wielkich Nacji. Za to dla jednej osoby imię to znaczy o wiele więcej niż listy gończe. Dla jednej osoby Uchiha wiedział, że coś znaczy. I właśnie do tej osoby właśnie zmierzał.

* * *

Szedłem przez las w pobliżu granicy Kraju Ziemi z Krajem Wiatru. Po roku ukrywania się po wojnie, zdecydowałem na powrót. Nie dla chęci sprawiedliwego wyroku. Bardziej dla Naruto. Taa, dla Dobe. Nic nie poradzę, że od końca wojny mam sny z nim w roli głównej. Na początku myślałem, że to nic takiego, ot dawno niewidziany przyjaciel, z którym walczyłem ramię w ramię przeciwko Madarze. Dlatego starałem się to ignorować. Problem pojawił się około trzech miesięcy temu, gdy sny stały się erotyczne. I zawsze takie same. Na początku walka sparingowa na starym polu treningowym potem ostry seks. I zawsze na koniec, po seksie, Naruto mówi: „Sasuke. Sasuke, proszę, zostań". To koszmar. Przez te słowa, sny są dla mnie koszmarem. Dlatego dzisiaj, po wyjątkowo nieprzespanej nocy postanowiłem wyruszyć do Konohy. Niestety, trójka moich „towarzyszy" podążyła za mną.

* * *

Jest ranek, właśnie przeszliśmy granicę z Wiatrem. Mam za sobą kolejną nieprzespaną noc, ale tym razem sen się zmienił. Teraz Dobe mówi: „Jeszcze trochę Sasuke, poczekam". Był taki realny, ale gdy wyciągnąłem rękę, zniknął.

* * *

Dalej nie wiem co mogą oznaczać te sny, przecież to jasne, że nie pragnę Młotka. Muszę odbudować klan, a nie pieprzyć się z byłym najlepszym przyjacielem. Poza tym, Dobe to… Dobe.

- Skończcie. Zaraz będziemy mijać Sunę.- powiedziałem w stronę kłócących się Suigetsu i Karin.

- Pokonamy tych ANBU zanim zdążą wezwać posiłki.

- O ile nie będzie z nimi Kazekage.- odpowiedział Suiowi Juugo.

- IDIOTA!- wrzasnęła Karin.- JAK ŚMIESZ SUGEROWAĆ, ŻE JAKIŚ NĘDZNY KAZEKAGE POKONA SASUKE?

- Zamknąć się!- warknąłem.- Juugo ma rację. Jeśli będzie tam Gaara nie mamy szans. Jego obrona jest zbyt szczelna.

- A moja woda?- prychnął Sui.

- Nie przydatna jeżeli potraktują ją połączonymi żywiołami ognia i wiatru. Poza tym w Sunie może stacjonować delegacja z Konohy.

- Bez sens…

- Cisza.-syknąłem.- Nie kazałem wam ze mną iść. Możecie zawrócić.

- Ale drażliwy…- odpowiedział cicho Sui. Idiota pewnie myślał, że nie słyszę. Nieważne. Dostanie w dupę innym razem.

* * *

Jutro w południe powinniśmy być przed bramą Konohy. Muszę się przemóc i dać tym kretynom ze straży się pojmać.

- Zostańcie tutaj. – poleciłem.

- Czemu?- zapytała Karin.

- No właśnie czemu? Dlaczego mam siedzieć cały dzień z NIĄ?!- wrzasnął Suigetsu.

- Dlatego, że on tak mówi.- powiedział Juugo, a ja kiwnąłem do niego głową w podzięce.

- Karin, maskuj czakrę i sprawdzaj okolicę. Nikt nie może was znaleźć.- powiedziawszy to, wyszedłem z jaskini.

* * *

Na horyzoncie była już widoczna główna brama Liścia. Szedłem powoli, wyszukując innej czakry w lesie. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze dla mnie, gdybym wdał się w walkę. W końcu nie idę, by spędzić całe życie w areszcie u Ibikiego. To w najlepszym przypadku. Nie, idę na „sprawiedliwy" proces, gdzie Młotek wstawi się za mną u Hokage, no bo przecież „tak długo mnie szukał i nie może mi pozwolić odejść". Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco. Tak, Naruto już zawsze pozostanie Usuratonkachi, nieważne co by się stało. Zawsze po mojej stronie, nieważne czy jest to dla niego dobre czy nie. A ja umiem to wykorzystać.

* * *

Doszedłem do bramy bezproblemowo. Popatrzywszy na mury, wszedłem do środka. Wioska była inna. Zupełnie inna niż zapamiętałem. Budynki i wszystko dookoła…

- ALARM! TO UCHIHA!- zawołał strażnik przy bramie. Kami-sama, jak dramatycznie… Ale skutecznie, bo zaraz wokół mnie zebrali się wszyscy Jonnini. Nawet kilku ze słynnej 12 Konohy. Prychnąłem. Nie wiedzą nic o życiu. Nawet jeśli przeżyli wojnę. Z szeregu wystąpił Hyuuga.

- Uchiha.- powiedział spokojnie.- To nierozsądne samemu przychodzić do wioski pełnej shinobi.

- Hyuuga.- odpowiedziałem w podobnym tonie i dyskretnie spojrzałem po zabranych Jonninach naokoło mnie. Nigdzie nie było Dobe. Westchnąłem w myślach. Czyżby ten idiota nie umiał nawet awansować na Jonnina?- Nie wiedziałem, że atakujecie wszystkich którzy przechodzą przez bramę.

- Tak, jeśli są poszukiwanymi przez wszystkich nukeninami.

- Nie jestem tutaj, by atakować.- powiedziałem i jako potwierdzenie moich słów, wyjąłem i odrzuciłem katanę na bok.- Poza tym wiesz, że pokonałbym was wszystkich w mgnieniu oka.

- Widzę…- Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi.- W takim razie pozwól się skuć w kajdany, a my zaprowadzimy cię przez oblicze Hokage.

- Najpierw chcę zobaczyć się z Dobe.

- Uwierz, że nastąpi to szybciej niż podejrzewasz. Idziesz po dobroci, czy może wolisz walczyć?

- Nie prowokuj mnie Hyuuga.- warknąłem. Jak te pionki śmieją mi rzucać wyzwanie?!

- Nie zamierzałem. Wyciągnij ręce.

Zrobiłem jak kazał i na wokół moich nadgarstków zatrzasnęły się kajdanki blokujące przepływ czakry, a zaraz po nich moje oczy zostały przewiązane opaską. Głupcy, myślą że kawałek materiału powstrzyma Sharingan. Jednak niech żyją w błędnym przekonaniu, jeszcze kiedyś może mi się to przydać, poza tym im szybciej skończę z Tsunade tym szybciej spotkam się z Młotem. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam uczucie jakby on wiedział o tych snach. I zamierzam dowiedzieć się co ma z tym wspólnego. Wchodziliśmy po schodach i po chwili usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Opaska została mi zdjęta i przed sobą zobaczyłem biurko Hokage na którym spał Shikamaru. Bez jaj, jeśli nawet mieliby z jakiegoś powodu wybierać Rokudaime to czemu Shikamaru? Oczywiście jest inteligentny, ale szybciej przespałby atak niż na niego zareagował. Usłyszałem ruch po prawej stronie i widziałem jak Hyuuga podchodzi do Nary.

- Shikamaru.- powiedział. Nic, żadnej reakcji.- Wstawaj.

- Hyuuga-sama, może powinniśmy wezwać Sakurę-sama?- zaproponował jakiś Jonnin po mojej lewej.

- Nie.- odpowiedział zdecydowanie brunet.- Chcę go obudzić, a nie zabić. Shikamaru, wstawaj i mów gdzie jest Hokage!

Więc Nara nie jest Rokudaime. Tak jak myślałem.

- Shikamaru, Temari na ciebie czeka!- w końcu zawołał Hyuuga. Nagle głowa Shikamaru poderwała się z nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wbitym w Neji'ego.

- Temari?- rozejrzał się po pokoju.- Kami, człowieku, nie strasz mnie!

- Trzeba było nie spać w robocie.- odpowiedział.- Gdzie jest Rokudaime?

- Nie wiem, powiedział że idzie załatwić jakieś sprawy z Korzeniem. Miej więcej znaczy to tyle, że gdzieś się włóczy z Saiem.- stwierdził i popatrzył na mnie.- Co tutaj robi Uchiha?

- Wróciłem.- odpowiedziałem.

- Jakieś pół godziny temu Uchiha przekroczył bramę wioski, zatrzymaliśmy go przy wejściu. Chociaż zastanawia mnie czemu ANBU pozwoliło mu w ogóle zbliżyć się do Konohy? Przecież są rozstawieni i powinni zareagować jeśli w ich zasięgu pojawi nukenin rangi S.

- Ponieważ ich tam nie ma. Nikt nie myślał, że po wojnie Uchiha wróci. W dodatku jest bezpiecznie. Na pewno uznali, że skoro jest bezpiecznie to nie muszą siedzieć na posterunkach. Poza tym i tak nie ma ich kto pilnować.

- A dowódcy?

- A jak myślisz? Gdzieś łażą i romansują. W tym momencie to ja jestem dowódcą i Korzenia i ANBU.

- Jeśli tak jest faktycznie to czeka nas zguba.- mruknął Neji.

- Gdzie Hokage.- zapytałem w końcu zniecierpliwiony.

- Przyjdzie.

- Idę go poszukać.- westchnął Neji, widząc że Shikamaru nie ma zamiaru się nigdzie ruszyć.

- Taa, ale nie mów o nim.- Nara kiwnął głową moją stronę.

- Dlaczego?- zmrużyłem podejrzliwie oczy. Coraz bardziej mi się to wszystko nie podobało.

- Bo to tylko go zdenerwuje. Poza tym musi wiedzieć, że obowiązki Hokage należy wykonywać w godzinach pracy, a nie szlajać się z kochankami.- skrzywił się Shikamaru. Więc nawy Hokage jest gejem. A Shikamaru albo nie lubi tego faktu albo jego kochanka. Szczerze mówiąc druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna, bo na pierwszą Nara jest po prostu za inteligentny.

- Nieważne, po prostu idźcie już po niego, kimkolwiek on jest.

Powiedziawszy to, zobaczyłem że wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia. Zaraz potem Hyuuga wyszedł, a Shikamaru kazał Joninnom mnie pilnować i ponownie zapadł w sen. Zacząłem rozglądać się po gabinecie. Był inny niż go zapamiętałem, zresztą jak cały budynek. Pomieszczenie było okrągłe, pomalowane na blady pomarańcz. Wielkie mahoniowe biurko stało na środku, zawalone papierami i Shikamaru w tej chwili. Dwa wielkie, staro wyglądające regały, jeden z książkami i drugi z dokumentami, stały zaraz przy drzwiach, a przy południowej ścianie stały szklane gabloty zapełnione maskami ANBU. Pomiędzy szerokością biurka i drzwi stała czarna kanapa i dwa pasujące fotele na białym, puszystym dywanie. Na ścianach były emblanty Liśćia i opaski na czoło. W końcu w cieniu ukryty był postument, na którym leżała gruba księga i lekko zardzewiały, niebieski ochraniacz. Mimo wszystko było widać, że urzęduje tu mężczyzna. Czekałem. Dopiero po godzinie wrócił Neji.

- Cholera.- mruknął spojrzawszy na Shikamaru.- Wstawaj natychmiast!- Nara otworzył jedno oko i ziewnął przeciągle.- Skończyłem na dzisiaj. Wprowadzisz Rokudaime w szczegóły.- powiedział i podszedł do Nary, mówiąc mu coś na ucho. Potem, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł.

Spojrzałem znudzony. Ciągle Rokudaime to, Rokudaime tamto, a ja nawet nie wiem kim jest ten człowiek zdający się absorbować całą uwagę wszystkich we wiosce. Słyszałem zbliżające się zdenerwowane głosy. Dźwięk dochodził zza drzwi, z korytarza pokrytego żółtą, pastelową barwą. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich pojawili się Kakashi i Sakura. Gdy mnie ujrzeli przestali, wydaje się, kłócić i oniemieli. Cóż, nigdy nie uważałem Sakury za szczególnie mądrą, nie poza akademią, ale tym razem wyglądała szczególnie głupio z otwartymi ustami i świecącymi oczmi. Kakashi jak zwykle nosił maskę, więc nikt nie znał jego reakcji. Odchrząknął.

- Uchiha. A więc Neji mówił prawdę.- powiedział, ale zaraz potem jego niezasłonięte oko wygięło się w kształt odwróconego półksiężyca.- Na początku myślałem, że robi sobie z nas jaja.

- To ty jesteś Hokage?- zapytałem stanowczo.

- NIE POWIEDZIELIŚĆIE MU?!- krzyk Sakury rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu razem z salwami śmiechu wydanymi przez siwowłosego.

- Nie i chciałbym żeby tak zostało. Sam się dowie.- odpowiedział Nara na pytanie różowowłosej.

- Nie, nie jestem i nawet nie chciałbym. Nie nadaję się.- powiedział mój były sensei, gdy skończył się śmiać. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Hn.

- Sasuke…- zaczęła Sakura i podeszła bliżej. Przewróciłem mentalnie oczami. Tylko mi nie mówcie, że znowu zacznie swoje sentymentalne bzdury. Może i mam odbudować klan, ale ona jest zdecydowanie zbyt irytująca, by spędzić z nią resztę życia. Nagle jej pięść zderzyła się z moją twarzą. Poleciałem na regały stojące przy drzwiach. Były połamane.- JAK MOŻESZ BYĆ TAKIM IDIOTĄ?! JAK ŚMIESZ TERAZ WRACAĆ?! I GDZIE DO CHOLERY JEST HOKAGE?!- to ostatnie było skierowane do Shikamaru, który od jej wejścia tylko przyglądał się przedstawieniu odgrywanemu na jego oczach.

- Masz dzisiaj wolne, więc nie rozumiem w jakiej sprawie przychodzisz do Rokudaime.

- To mój przyjaciel! Nie muszę mieć powodu, by tutaj przychodzić! Zresztą dowiesz się razem z innymi!

- Sakura…- powiedział Kakashi, na co kunoichi uspokoiła się.

- Więc, gdzie on jest?- zapytała ponownie. Wydawało się, że zupełnie zapomnieli o mojej obecności. Może to i dobrze, przynajmniej się czegoś dowiem.

- Neji mówił, że znalazł go razem z Saiem przy wodospadzie Yamato w raczej kompromitującej sytuacji. Zagonił go z powrotem i twierdził, że niedługo przyjdzie.- powiedział znudzonym tonem.

- TO KRETYN! TY TEŻ!- zauważyłem rękę siwowłosego na ramieniu dziewczyny. Natychmiast jej spięte mięśnie rozluźniły się.- Jesteś. Jego. Asystentem.- wycedziła.- Powinieneś go pilnować, a nie pozwalać na opuszczanie godzin pracy! Jeszcze na schadzki!

- Jak zauważyłaś - asystent, nie niańka.-odpowiedział leniwie.- Poza tym pilnowanie go to strasznie problematyczne zajęcie, co powinnaś wiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia.

- To nie usprawiedliwia twojego zaniedbania!- wrzasnęła i zacisnęła pięść.

- Ja nie je…

- Powiedzmy, że nieważne kto zawinił dopóki Rokudaime ma zamiar się tu zjawić. W każdym razie zaczekamy na niego.- zacisnął dłoń leżącą na ramieniu Sakury dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma się z nim kłócić.

Posłusznie podeszła za nim do kanapy i usiadła. On ją objął, a ona oparła głowę o jego ramię. Siedzieli tak, szepcząc coś do siebie i śmiejąc się cicho. Co się tu do cholery dzieje? Nagle wszyscy poderwali głowy, bo z korytarza dobiegał dźwięk długich, równomiernych kroków. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejna niezrównoważona psychicznie baba. Moje życzenie się spełniło, bo zamiast narwanej kunoichi, do pomieszczenia wszedł ktoś, kogo najbardziej chciałem zobaczyć - Naruto.


	2. Rozdział 2

Kolejny rozdział! Dosyć długi! Dodaję dzisiaj wieczorem, ale potraktujcie go jak i nowy rozdział "Naprawiając przeszłość" jako osłodę na rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego i smutny koniec wakacji ;c W każdym razie życzę miłej lektury i liczę na recenzję ;D

**nika0645 **Jak zwykle dzięki za pochlebną recenzję ;D Tak, wszystko dobrze zrozumiałaś, ale nie będę tłumaczyć więcej ponieważ te wątki są rozwinięte właśnie w tym rozdziale ;)

Charlotte~~

Szedłem spokojnie korytarzem z mojej randki. Kto by przypuszczał, że Sai może być tak romantyczny? Zacząłem z nim związek trzy miesiące temu, a on wciąż mnie zaskakuje. Szkoda tylko, że nasza mała schadzka została przerwana przez Neji'ego. Jeszcze gdyby przybył w innym momencie, a nie gdy obaj z Saiem byliśmy bez koszulek, całując się dziko! Musieliśmy nadrobić stracony tydzień, podczas którego Sai był na misji z oddziałem Korzenia. Ale nie udało nam się, ponieważ zjawił się Hyuuga z wiadomością, że niecierpliwie ważna sprawa na mnie czeka w biurze i mam się stawić natychmiast inaczej powie Sakurze i ta wyrwie mi nogi. Co jak co, ale nogi były mi potrzebne. Tak samo jak spokojna Sakura. Już nawet Sai jej nie wyprowadza z równowagi, bo wie że skończy się to, w najlepszym przypadku, trzytygodniowym pobytem w szpitalu, gdzie będzie cię leczyć i wbijać długie na 10 cm igły. Wzdrygnąłem się. Miałem tak zaraz po rezygnacji Tsunade ze stanowiska pół roku temu. Poszedłem się z nią napić, więc następnego dnia nie byłem zdolny do pracy. Zresztą rano nieprzytomnie pomyślałem , że skoro Hokage nie przydzieliła mi żadnych misji to mogę spać. Dopiero jak Sakura wyważyła moje drzwi i, mówiąc eufemistycznie, dała mi niezły łomot, przypomniałem sobie, że od dzisiaj to przecież JA jestem Hokage. Na marginesie mówiąc, przyjęcie inauguracyjne na które nie przyszedłem z powodu straszliwego kaca, nie mogło się odbyć jeszcze właśnie przez trzy tygodnie z powodu ciężkich obrażeń zadanych mi przez Sakurę. Dlatego chyba jest jasne, że skoro usłyszałem imię mojej przyjaciółki razem i z moim i słowem „powiem" w jednym zdaniu, zmieniłem swoje plany natychmiastowo. Z żalem pożegnałem się z Saiem, przepraszając go i poszedłem w stronę budynku administracyjnego. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wciąż nie mam na sobie koszulki, a nie ma co się wracać, bo moją zapewne wziął Sai. Jutro mi odda… W każdym razie, nie mogłem iść tak do biura, więc musiałem przejść pół wioski by dostać się do domu i wrócić z powrotem. Wprawdzie umiem używać jutsu mojego ojca, ale jeszcze nie doskonale i czasem ląduje kilka, albo kilkanaście kilometrów od miejsca docelowego. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na takie opóźnienie, więc postanowiłem iść pieszo. Poza tym dzień jest taki ładny… Stałem pod drzwiami rozmyślając jak obudzić Shikę, bo jestem pewien, że zasnął podczas mojej nieobecności. Dobrze ze sobą egzystujemy. Ja trochę popracuję i znikam na większą część dnia, a ten zamiast mnie szukać i zaganiać do roboty, po prostu bierze moją nieobecność jako dodatkową przerwę i ucina sobie drzemkę. Ta sielanka trwa dopóki nie zostanie przerwana przez Sakurę, Obaachan lub Shizune – neechan. Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka robiąc wielkie oczy na widok sporego tłumku, który zebrał się w moim gabinecie. Najpierw mój wzrok padł na Kakashiego, który patrzył na mnie z litością. Zaraz zresztą dowiedziałem się dlaczego. Jak tylko gdy spojrzałem na jego narzeczoną widziałem kurwiki w jej oczach. Och, już ja się z tobą policzę Neji! Zdrajco, przecież przyszedłem! Potem Shikamaru, który jak zwykle nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania otoczeniem i tym co się w nim dzieje. Paradoksalnie ostatnią rzeczą, którą zauważyłem było trzech Jonninów trzymających kogoś. Pewnie jakiś pierwszy lepszy bandyta. Nie wiem, bo jego twarz zasłaniały włosy i nie mogłem się przyjrzeć. Westchnąłem i zamknąłem drzwi, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na połamane regały. Jęknąłem.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć czym zawiniły ci moje półki, skoro je tak poturbowałaś?- zwróciłem się do Sakury, ale kątem oka widziałem jak nieznajomy gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

- Nie one, tylko on.- wskazała na mężczyznę.- Poza tym należą ci się tak samo połamane kości, jak połamane są twoje ukochane regały.

- Mimo wszystko byłym wdzięczny za niedemolowaniem mojego gabinetu. Poza tym nie wiem o czym mówisz. Wyszedłem tylko na chwilę.

- Jeśli chwilą nazwiesz południe spędzone z Saiem.- warknęła.

- Nieważne. Ważniejsza jest twoja obecność tutaj. Ten zdrajca Hyuuga powiedział, że nie przyśle cię tu jeśli tylko ruszę dupę do biura.-obrażony, nadąłem policzki.

- Nikt nas tu nie przysłał, Naruto.- powiedział Kakashi.- Mamy coś do powiedzenia, to tyle.

- Ooo, nie gadaj!- moje oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki i w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się w fotelu naprzeciwko nich zapominając o wszystkich innych w pomieszczeniu.- Macie już ustaloną datę?

- Można tak to ująć…- zaczął Kakashi…

- … ale ważniejsza rzecz do zrobienia stoi na środku pokoju patrząc na nas bykiem.- … ale dokończyła Sakura.- Możesz się najpierw NIM zająć?

NIM? Ale kim? Jeszcze podkreśliła tego JEGO jakby był kimś ważnym. Westchnąłem i założyłem kapelusz Hokagei mój płaszcz. Widocznie ploteczki muszą poczekać. Podszedłem do biurka i usiadłem na swoim miejscu, które przed chwilą ustąpił mi Shikamaru. Zamiast tego stanął po mojej prawicy. Najwyraźniej musi to być coś ważnego. Podniosłem wzrok i aż zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Przede mną stał Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Ten sam, którego brat okazał się niewinny i który był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nonsens, dalej nim jest. Otworzyłem usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody i patrzałem na niego okrągłymi oczami. Też mi się przyglądał. Mogłem zobaczyć jakie zmiany zaszły w nim przez ten rok. Twarz miał szczuplejszą, zresztą jak resztę ciała, ale rysy mu się wyostrzyły, a ciało stało się bardziej umięśnione. Miał dłuższe włosy i tak samo twarde i nieprzeniknione oczy jak zawsze. Te swoje piękne, czarne oczy… Dość! Nos też jakby lekko się wyostrzył, ale skóra pozostała w tym samym kremowym odcieniu. Taak, to był z pewnością ten sam Sasuke, jednak całkowicie zmieniony. Opanowałem się. Musiałem, w końcu jestem Hokage. Nawet jeśli przede mną stoi mój najlepszy przyjaciel i nukenin.

- Sasuke.- powiedziałem niezwykle zadowolony z tego, że głos mi nie zadrżał ani odrobinę.- Wróciłeś…

- Hn.- mruknął.

- Z szacunkiem do Czcigodnego!- warknął jeden z trzymających go jonninów. Oparłem policzek na dłoni.

- Dlaczego wróciłeś? Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wydawałeś się zdeterminowany by wytrwać przy swojej decyzji, więc dlaczego?- zapytałem.

- Miałem swoje powody.

- Rozumiesz, że jesteś poszukiwanym przez Wielkie Pięć Nacji nukeninem? Wiesz jakie decyzje i walki mnie czekają byś został zaakceptowany? Co dostanę w zamian?

- Czego chcesz?- zapytał. Jeeeeeez… dzisiejszy Sasuke wydaje się bardziej potulny… albo znowu ma jakiś genialny plan, który doprowadzi go do celu, ale to oznacza zgadzanie się na wszystko… Lepiej nie…

- Przetestowania twojej lojalności.- odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia.

- Wszystko jedno. Skoro tego chcesz…- odpowiedział nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Znowu ta zimna maska! Nienawidzę jej! Myślałem, że została skruszona już na dobre podczas wojny, gdy na chwilę Drużyna 7 była znów w komplecie…- Jest jeszcze coś. Taka poszła za mną. Ukrywają się w jaskini za wioską. Z pewnością zgodzą się na twoje warunki.

- Jaaaasne.- odpowiedziałem zasłaniając dłonią ziewające usta.- Coś jeszcze?

- NARUTO!- wykrzyknęła Sakura.- TO WSZYSTKO? ŻADNYCH TŁUMACZEŃ, WYWIADÓW LUB PRZESŁUCHAŃ?! TO JEST PODEJRZANE, ŻE TAK NAGLE WRACA! NIE WIEM JAKI, ALE MUSI MIEĆ JAKIŚ CEL W TYM WSZYSTKIM! POMYŚL! UCHIHA SASUKE NIE PORZUCA SWEJ DUMY, WRACAJĄC DO ZNIENAWIDZONEJ WIOSKI, BO STĘSKNIŁ SIĘ ZA KOLEGAMI!

- Sakurcia, błagam, nie dramatyzuj…- próbowałem ją uspokoić, chociaż przerażenie i oburzenie razem z wściekłością mieszały się w jej oczach.

- Naruto, wiesz że cię kocham, ale Sasuke jest o wiele mądrzejszy i przebieglejszy od ciebie! Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że coś musi w tym być! Na dodatek reszta Taki…

- Wiem, ale nic nie zdziałamy jeśli mu nie zaufamy. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy będziemy jak Starszyzna. Nie chcesz tego, prawda? Poza tym to jego dom, pamiętaj o tym. Myślę, że jego powrót ma coś wspólnego z odbudowaniem klanu.

- Nie zgadza…

- Sakura!- wtrącił się Kakashi.- Daj mu pracować! Jest Hokage i to on podejmuje decyzje! Zawsze pozostaje opcja, że skopie tyłek Sasuke jeśli spieprzy sprawę.

- NIE PRZEKLINAJ!- wrzasnęła różowonosa i walnęła go pięścią po głowie. Uff, chwała Kakashi-sensei! Przysięgam, kiedyś postawię mu pomnik! Chociaż z drugiej strony, to naprawdę nie wiem jak on może TO wytrzymać codziennie…

- Dzięki, sensei.- uśmiechnąłem się w jego stronę. Kątem oka widziałem jak Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.- Moja decyzja jest taka, że w tej chwili Shika idzie powiadomić klan Hyuuga o sytuacji i każesz Ten-Ten sprawdzić jaskinię. Jeśli faktycznie będzie tam Taka, mają ich przyprowadzić do mnie. W tym czasie Shika zajmie się zawiadamianiem Kage, z Gaarą w pierwszej kolejności. Byłbym wdzięczny o jak najpóźniejsze zawiadomienie Raikage i KONIECZNE MUSISZ NAPISAĆ ŻEBY WZIĄŁ ZE SOBĄ OŚMIORNICĘ!

- Nie możesz dawać mniej kłopotliwych zadań?

- Jak raport pod tytułem „Jakie kształty chmur przepłynęły dzisiaj nad wioską"?- zaśmiałem się.

- Co z Uchihą?

- Będzie dzisiaj pod twoją opieką. Naucz go wszystkiego, to może wyręczy cie w niektórych obowiązkach.- odpowiedziałem, widząc zadowoloną minę jednego i tą niezbyt tego drugiego.- Teraz idźcie. Czekam, Shika!- zawołałem za nimi z uśmiechem.

Wstałem i wyprostowałem plecy. Czułem zbliżający się ból głowy. Czemu, Sasuke? Jaki masz w tym cel? Odwróciłem się i usiadłem na kanapie naprzeciwko narzeczonych. Widziałem ich zatroskane spojrzenia. Wiem, że martwią się o Konohę nie mniej niż ja. Różnicą jest odpowiedzialność. Mimo to, wierzę że podjąłem dzisiaj słuszną decyzję, nawet jeśli nie znamy do końca motywów Sasuke. Myślę, że pod tą zimną maską mściciela kryje się mój przyjaciel. Przyjaciel, który rozpacza po stracie brata. Westchnąłem i podniosłem wzrok na moich przyjaciół. Cisza trwała i myślę, że nikt nie chciał jej przerywać.

- Naruto…- zaczęła Sakura.

- Proszę, nie praw mi teraz kazań.- wstałem gwałtownie i zacząłem chodzić po gabinecie.- Wiem, że nie mamy co do niego pewności, ale wiem że to dalej jest nasz Sasuke! Kuso! Sandaime razem ze Starszyzną podjęli krzywdzącą wszystkich decyzję, nawet ich samych, bo pozbyli się znakomitych shinobi! A później się okazało, że ma ona długoterminowe skutki! W takich chwilach jestem wściekły na mojego ojca, że umarł i dopuścił do tego! Tak samo Sandaime, że nie myślał o poległym za wioskę Yondaime, gdy podejmował tak idiotyczną decyzję!

- Nie obwiniaj Minato-sensei. Wiesz, że to było osiem lat po jego śmierci.

- Wiem! Wiem, że to nie była wina mojego ojca, ani matki, ani moja czy kogokolwiek innego!

- Naruto, wierzę w twoją decyzję. Znasz Sasuke najlepiej z nas i nigdy w niego nie zwątpiłeś, więc podejrzewam, że nic innego mi nie zostało niż ci zaufać.

- Dzięki, sensei.- uspokoiłem się trochę i usiadłem z powrotem na kanapę.

- Skoro Kakashi tak uważa, to ja także.- powiedziała po chwili Sakura.- Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli coś się stanie to będę pierwsza która się o tym dowie i skopie mu dupę, zrozumiałeś?

- Arigatou.- powiedziałem z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnąłem się.- No to co to za ploteczki, którymi chcieliście się ze mną podzielić?

- Mamy wyznaczoną datę.- powiedział Kakashi.

- No w końcu! Czyli kiedy?- wyszczerzyłem zęby.

- W kwietniu, kiedy sakury zaczną kwitnąć.

- Wspaniale! Czyli dwa miesiące, ne?

- Tak, ale jest jeszcze coś.- dodała przyszła panna młoda.

- Nani?- zapytałem, a oni popatrzyli po sobie. Następnie Sakra zwróciła się w moją stronę.

- Pamiętasz przepis, o którego wprowadzenie cię prosiłam?

- Ten o obowiązku badania wszystkich shinobi co roku? Tak, dlaczego?

- Mi badanie robiła Tsunade-sama i wszystkie wyniki potwierdzają, że jestem w ciąży.- powiedziała z żalem.

- To świetnie! Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Chottomatte, nie cieszysz się?- zmrużyłem oczy na jej zrezygnowaną minę.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie pragnęłam mieć dziecka w wieku osiemnastu lat! Poza tym to oznacza powstrzymanie się od pracy w ostatnim miesiącu lub wcześniej jeśli będzie to konieczne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile jest rannych po tej wojnie?! Nawet teraz, po jej zakończeniu! A ja, zamiast im pomagać będę siedzieć na zwolnieniu kami wie ile i zajmować się dzieckiem!

- Sakurka, ale nie denerwuj się!- krzyknąłem zaniepokojony.- Nie martw się, ciąża pójdzie dobrze i będziesz mogła siedzieć w szpitalu ile będziesz chciała! Poza tym Tsunade da sobie radę! Przecież są też inni medycy!- zawołałem, mając nadzieję, że ją pocieszyłem, ale chyba miało to odwrotny skutek. Spojrzałem na sensei, ale ten tylko westchnął. Chyba już mieli rozmowę na ten temat. I to o wiele cięższą niż ja teraz…

- Nie wiadomo jaka płeć. To dopiero koniec pierwszego miesiąca.- wyjaśnił siwowłosy. Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem i chciałem o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale pukanie do drzwi mi przerwało.

- Wejść!- zawołałem i usiadłem za biurkiem. Zza drzwi wyłoniła się Ten-Ten, która ciągnęła za sobą po ziemi związaną linami Takę. Poderwałem się na ten widok.

- Dostawa, Rokudaime!- zawołała radośnie.

- Co ty?! Pokonałaś ich?

- Ach, nie! Ten rudy, Juugo? Tak, Juugo, powiedział, że ufa Sasuke i się podda, a jak tamta dwójka zaczęła się kłócić zaraz to ukrócił i pozwolił mi ich związać! Trochę szkoda, ze nie mogłam użyć mojej nowej broni…- zrobiła zawiedzioną minę, a ja ciężko opadłem na krzesło.

- Nieważne. Daj ich tu i rozwiąż. Potem jesteś wolna.

- Ach, dzięki! A tak na przyszłość, nie wysyłaj nukenina do klanu, który pała do niego nienawiścią. Szczególnie po tak ciężkiej zmianie jaką miał Neji. Dobrze, że spał bo wiem, że nie ręczyłby za siebie. Dzięki za wolne, sayonara!

- Taaa… Arigatou.- mruknąłem do zamkniętych drzwi i spojrzałem na Takę.- Więc?

- Neeeeeee? Ty jesteś Hokage? Ten od Bijuu? Naprawdę ty?- zawołał Sui, a ja przywołałem czerwone oczy Kuramy, na znak, żeby mnie nie denerwował.

- Kretyn!- walnęła go Karin.

- Co masz na myśli z „więc?"- zapytał Juugo.

- Co macie mi do powiedzenia? Tylko szybko, ten dzień był męczący…- westchnąłem i oparłem głowę o dłonie.

- Sasuke powiedział, że wszystko załatwi.- powiedział zdezorientowany Sui.

- Taa, dobra, będziecie zdawać razem z nim test lojalności pod karą śmierci z mojej ręki za jego oblanie?

- Czemu nie?

- Skoro Sasuke zdaje to ja też!

-Tak.

- Świetnie, że się zgadzacie. Sakura, Kakashi, macie dla nich jakieś pomysły?

- Karin może iść do szpitala leczyć. I tak są braki personelu.- powiedziała różowo włosa.

- Sui i Juugo mogę iść do Akademii pomagać Iruce.- zaproponował sensei.

- Postanowione. Suigetsu i Juugo zgłosicie się teraz do Iruki-sensei. Jak wróci Shikamaru to was zaprowadzi. Co do Karin mam inny pomysł.

- Jasne, moje zaraz odrzucaj!- warknęła Sakura. Westchnąłem. Współczuję Kakashiemu, naprawdę współczuję.

- Będzie pracowała w szpitalu, ale na nocnej zmianie. W dzień będzie się tobą zajmowała. Przez cały pozostały czas , a potem pomagała ci. Pasuje? Będziesz mogła szybciej wrócić do pracy.

- W końcu coś sensownego.- mruknęła pod nosem.

- Karin, od dzisiaj jesteś opiekunką Sakury. Tyle musisz wiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz wyjaśnień zgłoś się do niej.

- Naruto, my już pójdziemy. Podejrzewam, że jeszcze trochę emocji i źle to na nich wpłynie.

- Jasne! Kakashi, pamiętaj o jutrzejszym wieczorze!

- Pewnie. Na razie!

- Karin, idź z nimi.- powiedziałem i patrzyłem jak drzwi się zamykają. Wskazałem pozostałej dwójce kanapę.- Jak chcecie czegoś się napić to weźcie coś z lodówki.- wskazałem małą skrzynkę za nimi.

- Na co czekamy?- zapytał Sui, sięgając po puszkę z lodówki.

- Na powrót Shiki i Sasuke. Powinni zaraz być. Wyczuwam ich blisko. I kogoś jeszcze.- westchnąłem.

Po dziesięciu minutach drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Shikamaru, Sasuke i… Sai. Ostatnia osoba, którą chciałem dzisiaj widzieć, szczególnie po tym jak Shika wszystkiego się dowiedział. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

- Napatoczył się po drodze i uparł, że chce cię zobaczyć.- odparł zirytowany Nara.- Następnym razem powiedz mu, żeby nie kłócił się z Uchihą na środku głównej ulicy.

- Sai, sam widziałeś, że Neji mnie tu szybko ściągał, czyli było to coś ważnego. Zresztą jak widzisz jest to coś BARDZO ważnego, więc pomóż mi.

- Nara mówił, że no Sabaku powinien zaraz tu być.- wtrącił się Sasuke znudzonym tonem i w tym samym czasie Sai zapowietrzył się gwałtownie.

- Świetnie, znowu kłopot…- mruknął niezadowolony Shika. Nie dziwię się, bo Sai nagle stanął nienaturalnie prosto i sztywno.

- NIGDZIE NIE IDĘ!- oświadczył, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym…- zacząłem.

- Nieważne. Nie zostawię cię z nim samego.

- Będzie tutaj Sasuke i Shikamaru.- westchnąłem zirytowany.

- Ale ja nie.- oświadczył i stanął jeszcze prościej, o ile to możliwe. Mentalnie go dusiłem i przeklinałem dzień, w którym jego emocje się odrodziły… Czas na plan B. Wstałem zza biurka i podszedłem do niego. Dzieliło nas mniej niż 10 cm.

- Sai, nie ufasz mi?- położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu i zrobiłem oczy szczeniaka. Widziałem wahanie. Hahaha! Zawsze działa!

- Jemu nie ufam.- odpowiedział. Podszedłem bliżej i zastąpiłem dłoń moją głową.

- Ale ja będę grzeczny. Wiesz, że potrafię.- szepnąłem mu zalotnie do ucha i polizałem jego płatek dyskretnie. Zaraz potem się odsunąłem trochę, złapałem jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzałem mu w oczy.- Proszę?

- Niech będzie.- westchnął po chwili. Wewnętrznie triumfowałem.

- Dzięki.- cmoknąłem go w policzek.- Mam prośbę.

- O co chodzi?

- Zabierzesz to dwójkę do Akademii?- wskazałem na resztę oszołomionej Taki.

- Jasne.- tym razem on mnie cmoknął w usta, za co chciałem przyłożyć mu Rasenganem, a Kurama Planetarnym Rasenganem, ale obaj wstrzymaliśmy się i patrzyliśmy na zamykające się drzwi. Zaraz potem wróciłem do biurka, a Shikamaru położył się na kanapie. Tylko Sasuke stał. Spojrzałem na niego groźnie.

- NIGDY więcej nie używaj słowa „Gaara" lub „Kazekage" w obecności Saia. Jest przewrażliwiony, a potem ja muszę odstawiać takie przedstawienia.- powiedziałem ze zmrużonymi oczami.

- Hn.- jeszcze ten mnie wkurwia!

- Siadaj.- wycedziłem.

Przez następne dwie godziny był spokój i nawet pokochałem wypełniać papiery. Po tylu stresujących wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia to było wspaniale odstresuwujące. Niestety, sielanka zakończyła się w momencie, gdy przez drzwi weszło rodzeństwo z Suny.

- Witaj Naruto.- podszedł w moją stronę i uściskał mnie.

- Gaara, cieszę się, że jesteście, ale miałeś używać tego zwoju w nagłych wypadkach. Hejka Temari, Kankuro!- powiedziałem radośnie i wróciłem do biurka kreśląc nowy zwój jutsu teleportacji na dalsze odległości dla Kazekage.

- Witaj Hokage-sama.- odpowiedzieli mi.

- Dalej jestem Naruto, wiecie? Temari, możesz obudzić Shikę jak chcesz.- uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

- Naruto, złapałeś nukenina klasy S. Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczająco ważny powód?- zapytał retorycznie Gaara.

- Nie złapałem, tylko się poddał. Wiesz, że pozostali przywódcy będą najwcześniej jutro?

- Zdaję sobie sprawę. Cieszę się, że możemy spędzić trochę czasu razem. Ostatnio rzadko się widujemy.- podszedł bliżej. Szybko, wręczyłem mu zwój do rąk i nie chcąc mieć podobnego przedstawienia do wcześniejszego musiałem działać szybko.

- Możecie się zatrzymać u mnie.

- Miałem taką nadzieję.

- Gaara? Chodź ze mną na balkon w pokoju obok.- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem go w stronę drzwi, ale zanim wyszliśmy odwróciłem się.- Rzucam jutsu prywatności, więc nawet nie myślcie o tym, by podsłuchiwać!- z tymi słowami na ustach zmusiłem Gaarę siłą do opuszczenia gabinetu.


End file.
